


evanoah scribbles

by romaneedsatoma



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romaneedsatoma/pseuds/romaneedsatoma
Summary: this title and summary are gonna be bullshit but here are some short evan/noah oneshots. they're cut off pretty much because i can't get myself to finish them (inspiration block and super busy at pre-college :V) but i'm hoping by posting i'll get myself to move on





	1. Chapter 1

Noah traced his finger along Evan’s arm, staring at the man dozing off next to him with a small amount of awe in his eyes. Evan was barely asleep, dark blue eyes opening slightly every once in a while as if to check that Noah was still there. He did it again as Noah watched, taking him in then closing them again. Noah leaned closer, pushing Evan’s brown bangs away from his forehead and kissing it.

“I’m not gone,” he said and a smile appeared on Evan’s face. It was soft, small- unlike most of Evan’s usual over the top expressions, but still charming. Noah felt his heart melt. “I’m not leaving unless the tall fucker physically drags me away from you.”

Evan’s eyes shot open at this, a glare flitting across his face.

“I’d like to fuckin’ see him try.” Evan rolled to lay on top of Noah’s chest, burying his face against his neck. “You’re mine and I don’t intend on letting you go. So there!”

Noah could hardly tell if Evan was joking or not. Nonetheless, he replied, “All yours.”

They both fell silent again, Noah feeling Evan’s grin against his neck and laughing softly. He raised his hand, lightly running his fingers through Evan’s hair. He pushed it to the left. Then the right. Methodically, back and forth, feeling Evan’s body relax and lose its tension.

“You’re an angel,” Evan mumbled, his breath wisping against Noah’s neck. He shivered, hand pausing, and Evan rubbed his head against Noah’s hand like a cat. 

“You overestimate me,” Noah responded after a moment, hand remaining still, and Evan huffed.

“You’re a blessing to this earth, brother.”

“Do not call me brother, I am your boyfriend.”

Evan just laughed, pushing himself up to look down at Noah. They held each other’s gaze for a moment, Evan’s eyes playful and Noah’s growing into a suspicious squint.

“I love you, brother,” Evan said, breaking the silence, and Noah made a face.

“No, Evan.” Noah dropped his hand down to lay at his side. Evan pouted, but continued talking.

“You’re my heart and soul, brother.”

“I hate you.”

Evan leaned down, kissing Noah’s cheek and whispering, “I cherish you, brother.”

“I hate New Jersey. Fuckin’ white trash.”

“And I can agree with you on that one, brother.”

Evan grinned and Noah pulled him into a hard kiss, tangling his fingers in his hair. Evan laughed into the kiss, continuing as Noah let go and gave him an annoyed look.

“Do you ever shut up?”

“Have I ever shut up as long as you’ve known me, Noah?” Evan bit his lip, unable to hide the laughter evident on his face, and Noah grumbled.

“I can’t believe I’m dating you.”

“Well, deal with it.” Evan moved his position again, laying down and curling into Noah’s side. “You swore to never leave my side, didn’t you? So don’t.”

“I guess I have to.” Noah sighed dramatically. “Whatever will I do.”

“You’re a little bitch, Maxwell.” Evan huffed, shaking his head. “Kiss me. I’m your boyfriend.”

“You’re a little bitch.” Noah propped himself up on his elbow. “Come here, shorty.”

Evan followed suit, giving him a dirty look and leaning in. Noah kissed him, raising a hand to hold his face tightly.

“I really did mean it, you know,” Noah whispered after pulling away. “I’m not leaving. Come hell and high water, I’m here.”

“You’re Jewish, you don’t believe in hell.”

“It’s an expression, dumbass.” Noah glared. “Shut up and let me have my romantic spiel.”

“But you talk so much,” Evan whined, pouting. The room fell silent, and Evan watched Noah expectantly for a moment. “Noah?”

Noah stayed silent, staring at him blankly.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry drama queen, now be cute.” Evan huffed, shoving at Noah, and Noah let out a giggle. “Or just do that again, that was adorable!”

“Shut up or I won’t talk,” Noah responded quickly and Evan mimed zipping his mouth shut. “You’re important to me. I know people die and leave and disappear all the time. I know that’s as true for you as much as it is me. But I’m not going to do any of that. I’m here as long as you’ll have me, and then probably I’ll come knocking at your door anyways because I’m like that. I won’t shut up, ever, about how much I like you and I won’t ever stop looming over yourself because I like being near you and it’s one of the few things that makes me happy anymore. Got it?”

Evan stared for a moment, then covered his face with one hand, letting out an unusually high pitched giggle. 

“You’re embarrassing.”

“You’re the light of my life,” Noah said simply, laying down again and closing his eyes. “You make me happy like no one else.”

It was quiet, and Evan mumbled, “it's the same for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Give me my phone back,” Noah whined, though not trying particularly to get it back from Evan. He shoved him back, playfully taking a selfie, then pulling the phone back to his chest to type around.

“Are you seriously logged out of Twitter? You’re always on Twitter,” Evan said, looking back at the taller man with a disbelieving expression. Evan was on the shorter side with brown hair framing his face sloppily. This was made up for with dark eyes that were squinting up at Noah and his bright, over-the-top that always made Noah smile, despite his general personality.

“I’m logged out so people can’t steal my phone and go on my Twitter.” Noah shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. He was lanky, tall and skinny and probably underweight. He had a handsome face- a trait he wasn’t unwilling to acknowledge- with curling dark brown hair, large brown eyes, and nicely shaped stubble contouring his face.

“Log in for me?” Evan pouted, pulling another expression that kept him grinning, and handed him back his phone as if expecting Noah to just listen to him.

Which he did, so well, maybe that was fair. Evan snatched the phone back, turning his back to Noah to make sure he wouldn’t try and grab it again, and set about making a quick tweet. He gave it back to Noah with a broad grin and Noah rolled his eyes, looking at the tweet. 

‘We’re stealing Noah for the weekend, so if you want to see anything of him, head over to @everymanHYBRID! ~E’ with the selfie attached.

“You just promoted yourself on my Twitter,” Noah said in a deadpan, and Evan grinned.

“Same thing you do with your channel on, uh, everyone else’s anything.”

“I don’t promote my channel on everything!” Noah looked at him, frowning. The expression relaxed, as if he was contemplating something, then he asked, “Do I?”

Evan burst out laughing, patting his back and shoving him towards the house in front of them.

“You’re about to make this one hell of a weekend, brother.”

Noah was up in New Jersey for a friendly visit. No Operator business. Not family issues. For once, just once, he was taking a trip for his own amusement. It wasn’t really his doing- he’d be down in Florida having a panic attack if he could- but after some apparently concerning messages about death and inevitable defeat, Evan forcefully suggested that Noah come up and spend time around other people for more than ten minutes at a time. A break from the weird, he said, and while in the past they both made it clear that nothing would ever be normal with them, Noah found himself agreeing.

Really, it was just nice to spend time with the HYBRID crew. He watched as Evan walked ahead, slamming the door to Vinny’s house open with a shout, and his cheeks reddened. Really, it was just nice to see Evan.

He forced himself to catch up, brain spiraling as it often times did.

Noah was gay. He had been for a long time, knew it since he was in middle school, and self isolated because of it for about the same amount of time. Yet, somehow, every time he got a crush on a guy, he felt severely overwhelmed and he was beginning to feel like seeing Evan in person again was a big mistake.

He wasn’t sure when he started getting feelings for the guy. After they met in person, they started talking on Twitter DMs, and then later, over text. Noah didn’t really answer his phone a lot- he had a bad history with phone calls- but Evan said he wanted more privacy than DMs that ‘just about half the planet’ could read, or however he put it. He guessed the issue was mostly the HABIT- the one always hacking in and yelling in caps- but Noah just shrugged it off and agreed. And then, after awhile, he realized he was more eager than he had been in years to answer his phone. And he started grinning whenever Evan threw in a smiley face or exclamation mark with his texts. And maybe for once he looked forward to phone calls because he got to hear Evan’s voice.

Going to New Jersey was a mistake. Noah was gonna collapse from the sheer amount of feelings he was getting at the moment.


End file.
